The portable computer, also referred to as a laptop computer, has become ubiquitous due to its convenience and portability. In general, portable computers offer a high degree of processing capability for creating documents, spreadsheets, and the like. Although the design of the standard “clamshell” portable computer, along with some variations, is generally useful only for working on one's lap or on a desk. FIG. 1A shows a standard “clamshell” portable computer 100. The clamshell portable computer 100 comprises an viewing portion 110 having a screen 115. The viewing portion 110 is rotatably coupled to a processing, or base unit 120. In general, the base unit 120 comprises a keyboard 125 and a trackpad 127. The viewing portion 110 and the base unit 120 are rotatably coupled by a hinge 130, so that the computer 100 can be opened in a functional position or closed in a stowage position. In some instances, a laptop computer is used in low levels of light. For example, the cabin lights of an airplane are generally dimmed or turned off during overnight flights. Some laptop computers are equipped with a backlighting for the keyboard 125 for providing illumination 128 of the keys for use in the dark. Although convenient, such backlighting adds thickness to the base unit 120 and requires several lighting sources, such as LEDs, for lighting individual keys, thereby depleting the battery more quickly and adding significant cost. Also, keyboard backlighting cannot illuminate any document or other material that the user of the laptop requires.
If a particular laptop is not equipped with a backlit keyboard, the user of a laptop must use an external lighting source to view the keyboard. FIG. 1B shows a common external lighting device 150. The external lighting device 150 is connected to a laptop computer through a USB jack 155 to a USB port (not shown) of a laptop computer. The lighting device 150 also draws power from the USB port. The external lighting device 150 has a light fixture 160 generally comprising one or more LEDs 165. In some available models, the external lighting device 150 is flexibly connected to the USB jack 155 so that the lighting fixture 160 can be position to direct light in any direction. Although useful to direct light toward a keyboard in the dark, the external lighting device is a discrete, external component that must be accounted for, separately stowed, and separately purchased. Furthermore, such devices either use up a USB port or require battery operation. Because of their general small size, they are easy to lose. Also, it can be inconvenient locating such a device in the dark when it is needed most.